-Algo más que una simple ninja- SasuSaku
by 10969Galleta
Summary: Una niña con poderes que vienen de familia, de parte de padre. Pero sus padres pensaron que ella no los heredaría. Ella tendrá muchos obstáculos en su vida, para buscar la felicidad, pero ella ya la había encontrado, solo que no se había dado cuenta. Pero antes intentara vengar a sus padres, no le importaba si le costaría la vida, nadie la detendría.
1. Sinopsis

Sakura Haruno: Una niña con poderes que vienen de familia, de parte de padre. Pero sus padres pensaron que ella no los heredaría. Ella tendrá muchos obstáculos en su vida, para buscar la felicidad, pero ella ya la había encontrado, solo que no se había dado cuenta. Pero antes intentara vengar a sus padres, no le importaba si le costaría la vida, nadie la detendría. Sasuke Uchiha: Un chico mujeriego, teniendo muchas chicas a sus pies, pero nunca se había enamorado. Nunca tuvo esas famosas mariposas en el estómago, nunca pensó que la sonrisa de alguien fuese perfecta, nunca tuvo una corriente eléctrica cuando tocaba a esa persona...bueno...creo que ya me entendieron. Pero el destino los unió, y de la manera más dolorosa para Sakura. ¿Quieren saber más? Sigue leyendo...


	2. Capítulo 1: Rara manera de conocerse

Sakura se apoyó en sus pequeñas piernas con mucho cansancio, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente. Podía sentir su echo subir y bajar, pero su corazón se aceleró más al escuchar los pasos de aquello ninjas. ¿Nunca se iba a rendir? Mierda.

Corrió, sin ver hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que choco con una pared. Era una casa. ¿En el medio del bosque?...

Un niño abrió la puerta de esa casa, observando que paso, volteo hacia los dos lados y cuando sus pequeños ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura, sus mejillas se colorearon por un rosado claro...

¿?- ¡Sasuke!, Te dije que...-las palabras de una mujer quedaron en al aire al ver a Sakura.- Niña, ¿Qué haces aquí con el peligro que hay afuera?- pregunto preocupada, saliendo de su casa, poniéndose a su altura y le agarraba los hombros.

Sakura-Escapar de los malos...- dijo con una sonrisa, porque había sonado patético.

Pudo ver brillo en sus ojos de esa mujer, después sonrió. Escucharon un grito, y dijo que vayan adentro, y eso hicieron.

Chico- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos, mientras le sonreía a la pelirosa.

Sakura- Me llamo Sakura, ¿y tú? – le preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa, a lo que hizo que el color rosado de antes vuelva a aparecer en sus mejillas, ¿Qué significaba eso?- ¿Por qué tus mejillas ahora están rosadas? – preguntó con curiosidad, mientras tocaba sus suaves mejillas, e intentaba sacarle ese rosado, pero hizo que se vuelvan más rojizos.

Chico- Descuida, n-no debe ser nada.- dijo algo nervioso, tomándole de la muñeca suavemente, sacándole las manos de sus mejillas.- Y me llamo Sasuke, un gusto en conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura le sonrió devuelta, abrazándolo por sorpresa.- ¿P-Por qué el abrazo? – pregunto confundido.

Sakura- Por caerme bien.- dijo con una sonrisa imborrable de su cara, pero unos golpes fuertes en la puerta hacen que esa sonrisa se borre rápidamente.

Sakura se separó bruscamente de Sasuke, viéndolo a los ojos, preguntándole que harían. No hubo respuesta alguna de parte de Sasuke, solamente le tomo de la mano llevándola a algo parecido a su habitación. Le dijo que se sentara en la cama, y que haga silencio. Después se fue a la cocina.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con sus dedos, con la cabeza gacha, y sus hermosos cabellos rosados le tapaban la vista delantera. Levanto su cabeza, soplando varios de sus cabellos hacia atrás. Volteo hacía la derecha, viendo varios libros. Volteo a la izquierda, y ahí había varios juguetes, pero estaban muy lejos.

Se fijó si alguien la observaba, pero no era así. Junto sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos, e hizo un jutsu.

Sakura- Jutsu secreto, movimientos de cerezo.- dijo en un susurro, abriendo lo ojos dejándolos ver completamente rosas, y de repente los juguetes empezaron a flotar en el aire. Pero ella solamente quería a Woody (Toy Story).De la nada, este vino hacía Sakura y ella lo tomo abrazándolo.

Levanto su mano, e hizo que lo juguetes bajen al compás de éste. Cuando ya había terminado contempló este, acomodándole el sombrero y regalándole una sonrisa, que de seguro nunca se la devolvería.

La puerta se abre ligeramente, los cabellos de Sasuke se veían del otro lado de la puerta. Asomándose vocalizándole un "escóndete..." a Sakura. Ella reacciono y se escondió debajo de la cama, cuando vio que alguien empujaba a Sasuke para poder entrar.

¿?-¿Dónde está? – pregunto harto, un hombre que parecía de estatura normal.

Sasuke- Les he dicho que no está aquí.- dijo enojado, ¿Había más de una persona?

¿?- No te creo.- dijo una voz femenina, acercándose a la cama, donde estaba escondida Sakura.

Ella apretó al juguete con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Pero por suerte la mujer se alejó de la cama acercándose a la ventana, y Sakura soltó un poco a ese muñeco, que si no fuese por eso, el pobre hubiese quedado sin relleno.

¿?- Al parecer, no hay nadie.- dijo la mujer algo enojada, sin obtener lo que quería.

¿?- Ok, vámonos.- dijo el hombre cortante, y los dos salieron caminando, y la madre de Sasuke los acompaño hacía la puerta.

Sakura salió debajo de la cama, con un poco de polvo. Sasuke se acercó a ella, y le ayudo a limpiarse el polvo, y después le saco lo que tenía en el cabello. El cabello de Sakura era muy sedoso, él quería estar así todo el día.

Sakura- Uhm... Sasuke... creo que ya está limpió.- dijo la niña inocentemente, con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Sasuke- Lo siento, tu cabello es muy sedoso.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras miraba a el pequeño juguete en los pequeños brazos de Sakura, que lo hacía ver muy tierna. Ella era tierna.

Sakura- Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tus mejillas rosadas...-dijo riendo leve, Sasuke se hizo el enojado y miro hacia otro lado.- Te hacen ver más tierno de lo que eres.- dijo sincera, Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura con las mejillas más rojas. Y ella lo miraba con la cabeza un poco volteada, sonriendo, era demasiado, se derretía de ternura.- Ágamos una promesa.- dijo ella con su inocencia, Sasuke reacciono al escucharla, ya que estaba embobado con su ternura.

Sasuke- Y... ¿Cuál es? – pregunto saliendo del trance, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sakura- Seremos los mejores amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ofreciéndole su dedo meñique a él.- ¿Lo prometes?-

Sasuke suspiro, aunque recién la conoció, cree que siente algo por ella, pero es mejor tenerla al lado, pero como un amigo.

Sasuke- Lo prometo.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras entrelazaban sus pequeños meñiques.

Sakura- ¡Mejores amigos por siempre! – gritó no tan fuerte, mientras lo abrazaba, y él le correspondió ese abrazo.

Desde ese día, los dos se volvieron inseparables, como uña y carne. Los dos hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero Sasuke pensó que lo que había sentido por Sakura ya paso.

 _Pero no fue así..._


End file.
